The present invention relates to ice-cream making machine. One particular application of the invention is for machines of the types commonly used in small retail outlets wherein the ice-cream is made at the time it is ordered by the customer; and another application for the invention is in home ice-cream making units, either constructed as a separate machine or incorporated in the conventional home refrigerator.
Many different types of ice-cream making machines are known, but as a rule they are large, complicated, expensive and take a considerable period of time for making the ice-cream. Moreover, in some of the machines, particularly the less expensive ones, the ingredients used in making the ice-cream are retained in receptacles which are exposed to the ambient temperature and which are uncooled, and which therefore result in early spoilage of their ingredients. Other ice-cream machines of the foregoing type, again the relatively inexpensive ones, are usually designed for making only ice-cream, and sometimes only one type of ice-cream, usually the "soft" type. One attempt to produce an ice-cream making machine having advantages in the above respects is described in Argentine Patent No. 119,430, but this machine proved commercially unsuccessful.